The Only Way
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: There is one way that Brandon and Callie can be together. But are they ready and willing to do to it?
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea for awhile and I finally decided to write it. I'm not sure if everything to come in this story is going to be legally correct but I wanted to try it. I'm gonna shut up now and start writing.

Brandon POV:

I felt so lost. So incomplete. Broken even at times. Callie was sent away to a group home. It was all my fault. It was all because I kissed her. I needed her. I needed to know she was safe. Who knows what kind of kids are in that group home with her. If she gets hurt it's on my head. I'm just glad we know where she is. Not knowing where she was for 3 weeks was hell. When my mom told me that they found her I couldn't wait to see her. Only to find out I wasn't going to be able to. My mom wanted to keep us apart. When she sent Callie to the group home I didn't even look at her for the first 4 days. We're just now on speaking terms.

I miss Callie so much it hurts. I need to see her. I need to hold her.

I went into the kitchen and saw Jude making a sandwich.

"Hey bud." I said.

"Hi." He said sullenly. He wasn't to happy with me either.

"Look. I know you're mad at me but we're in the same boat here. I miss her too."

"Yeah well maybe you should've thought of that before you kissed her." He snapped back.

"Look. I understand that under the circumstances it wasn't a good idea but-''

"Just stop ok! You can't be together." He said looking up at me.

"I love Callie."

"Yeah. Well that makes two of us." he said storming off.

"Whoa what was that?" Mariana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We were talking about Callie. He blames me."

"Well it's not your fault. When I talked to Callie she told me that he saw the kiss and went off on her. Calling her the most selfish person he's ever met. He went off on me other day. Saying it was my fault. I told Lena and she says he's just taking his guilt out on everyone else because he doesn't know what else to do." She said.

"I feel bad for the kid. Callie is the only solid thing he's had his whole life and now she's gone." I started to tear up. I missed her too.

"Hey." Mariana said as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We will find a way for you guys to be together. There has to be something."

"Yeah I really hope so. I feel like moms know that way but they won't tell me."

"Maybe we can find it out our selves. Or I can ask. Either way Brandon we will find something. You and Callie are adorable together."

Mariana's POV:

I walked into the kitchen after everyone was sleep. I saw my moms sitting at the table talking about the whole Brandon and Callie thing. Brandon and Callie. Hmm. Brallie! Yes that's perfect! Ok Mariana focus. Focus.

"Hey moms." I said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." Stef said.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about Brandon. He's been so depressed lately."

"Yeah he has been ever since Callie left." Lena agreed.

"Why can't they be together? They obviously really care about each other." I said sitting down next to Stef.

"Well foster siblings aren't supposed to be together and if we adopt her then that really isn't allowed." Lena said.

"But there has to be some other way. Those two are broken with out each other. It kills me to see them both like that. No one should live like that. I mean how would you feel if you had to be kept away from each other?''

"Well there is one thing. But," Lena started.

"It's completely out of question. They are too young." Stef finished.

"Hey guys. I'm right here. Care to clue me in?" I asked.

"I don't know Stef I think they care about each other enough."

"But Lena. They are too young that is way too much of a commitment."

"Guys. What are you talking about?'' I asked again.

"Marriage. That's what we're talking about." Stef said looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued:

"They might be ready Stef I don't know. I think they really love each other."

"Yeah mom. If they didn't Brandon wouldn't be walking around like a sad puppy all day everyday." I added.

"I know but marriage is a big deal. Marriage is forever." Stef said.

"But either way isn't that their decision if they're ready or not?" I asked.

"Yes maybe but they are still teenagers and I am still their mother and I decide what's best for them." Stef said sternly.

"But it might be the only way to keep Callie in the family." I said.

"I know and I love Callie too. I want her in this family just as much as the next person but I just don't know if they are ready and love each other enough to be married." Said Stef.

"What if we set up a private visit with Callie at the group home? It would be in her room unsupervised and we could bring Brandon and we could see if they are really ready to get married ot not." Lena asked. She always was the calmer parent.

"Alright. That's what we'll do. Now Mariana, go to sleep." Stef said.

"K. Night. Love you!" I said as I ran up the stairs straight to Brandon's room.

Brandon's POV:

"Ok so they told me!" Mariana practically sqeauled as she ran in my room and closed the door.

"And?" I ugred her to continue.

"I don't know how we didn't think of it. I mean they totally did it in Twilight."

"Mariana."

"Marriage. You guys get married."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah and you guys are going to go to a private visit with her at her group home. They want to see if you guys are really ready to get married or not."

"That's so great I'll get to see her!"

~~~~Tildas~~~~Tilda Party~~~~Sassy Tildas~~~~So sassy~~~~

Callie's POV:

My group mother came into my room to wake me up but I was already awake.

"Colleen,"

"I go by Callie."

"Well whoever you are after breakfast you're having a private visit in your room. So when you're done eating come up here and wait."

Lena and Stef were most likely visting. Maybe they would bring Jude again. It's good to see him. But there's one person I want to see. One person I need to see but the one I never can. Brandon. I miss him so much it hurts. He's all I ever think about. Lena and Stef are trying to keep us apart. I've lost all hope that we will ever be together and it kills me. I ate breakfast and went up in my room to wait.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Callie." Stef said coming in. I stood and gave her a hug.

"We brought someone I think you'll want to see." Lena said stepping aside.

There in the doorway was the one I loved most. Brandon. I met his eyes and ran to him. He stepped inside while closing the door before he caught me in his arms. I burried my face in his the crook of his neck. I could'nt help but start to cry.

"I missed you so much." I said taking his face in my hands. He was crying to.

"Callie it's so good to see you." He said as he hugged me again.

I looked over and surprisingly saw Lena and Stef smiling. I pulled away from Brandon and he looked and me and wiped away my tears.

"I love you Callie."

"I love you too Brandon."

We sperated from our imbrace and sat on my bed holding hands. Lena and Stef sat at the other end.

"We're trying to get you out of here as fast as we can but your probation officer says you have to stay here at least two more months before you can be put back in the foster system. Then once you're there we should be able to get you home."

It felt nice to actually have a nice place to call home.

After an hour they had to leave. Stef and Lena stood and Brandon helped me up.

I hugged Stef and then Lena.

"We love you Callie and we want you back home with us."Lena said.

"I want to be home. Give Jude a hug for me and send him my love."

"Always do." Stef said with a smile.

I turned to Brandon and gave him a hug.

"I love you so much Callie."

"I love you too B." I pulled away and he kissed me gentally on my lips and then they left. I was alone again.

Brandon's POV:

Once we got home me and moms sat down at the kitchen table to talk about everything.

"I think you two love each other enough but do you think you love her enough to spend the rest of your life with her?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be with anyone else ever but her." I said.

"Stef what do you think?" Lena asked my mom.

"I think they love each other enough and it would bring her back in the family. But, are you really ready for the commitment?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Right now she is basically a ward of the state. No family. But, is still under the legal age for marriage 18 and you two are 16. Now in the state of Califormia if you two go see a counselor and apper before a supeiror court judge with one parent present then you may be married." Stef explained. (Guys I Googled it and that's really true)

"Well that sounds easy enough."

"And we'll adopt Jude." Lena said.

"Yes but Callie still has to serve her time in the group home. Two months. Then she can come home and you guys can have a wedding."

**This is amazing. Me and Callie can be together now. Forver. Just have to wait two months for forever to start. **


	3. Chapter 3

~~FLASH FORWARD.~~  
-Two Months Later-  
Callie's POV:  
Going home. Finally. It felt like ages. So many FaceTime calls. Not enough hugs. Getting to be with Jude again. Getting to see Brandon everyday. I can't wait. All my stuff is in my duffel bag and I'm waiting by the door for Brandon to pick me up. I saw him pull up and I ran outside to him.  
"Hey!" He said as he grabbed my bag. He hugged me tightly and while whispering I love you in my ear. We got in the car and put our seat belts on. Brandon had one hand on the wheel and the other in mine.

We pulled in to the drive way of the house. Home. Our home. My home. Finally somewhere I belonged.  
Brandon grabbed my bag and put his arm around my waist as we walked in the house.  
"Welcome home!" Mariana greeted me at the door. We hugged each other but I still felt Brandon's hand on the small of my back.  
"Callie!" Jude said as he ran to me.  
"Hi baby!" I said as I hugged him. I missed him so much.  
"Alright. Jesus go put Callie's bag in her room. It's good to have you back dear." Stef said as she hugged me.

Brandon's POV:  
Callie was in her room sleeping. Perfect time to figure everything out. We decided to keep Callie out of the planning part. She has had so much going on and so much to worry about. We figured we would let her decide if she's ready when I propose. I met Mariana and the moms at the kitchen table. Now was the fun part where we got to figure out how I'm going to propose and how I'm going to get a ring.  
"Ok so let's get to business." Stef started as we all sat down.  
"Ok. I don't have a lot of money for a ring and I don't expect you to help me. So I can wait to do it and get a job?"  
"No. You have to get married soon. Or else we are gonna have to set her up in the foster system and you'll be foster siblings again. Right now it's low. It's just like she's a ward of the state staying at our home." Lena said.  
"Callie is a very simple girl. She doesn't want any kind of blingy ring. I saw these oval monogramed rings at the mall that I think she would love and they weren't that expensive. Only 60 bucks." Mariana said.  
"That's great. Will you come with me tonight to get it?" I asked.  
"I would but," she stopped taking something out of her dress pocket.  
"I already got it. Engraved with an F instead of J." She said handing the open ring box. It was a sterling silver oval ring with , CFE, on it.  
"E?" I asked. I didn't even know her middle name.  
"Elizabeth. Colleen Elizabeth." Stef said.  
"I'll pay you back for it." I told Mariana.  
"No need. It's ok." She said with a smile.  
"Ok so when should I do it?"  
"Tonight." All three of them said at the same time.  
"Should I take her out to dinner?"  
"No. Tonight I'll sleep in the living room with Jude. I'll tell her that he wants to have some bonding time with his future sister and then you go in our room. Cuddle with her and watch Netflix. Then just start talking all sappy and ask her. She really doesn't like a lot of fuss." Mariana said.  
"That's perfect."  
"Only thing allowed in that room is cuddling and sleeping. Am I clear?" Stef asked sternly.  
"Yes ma'am."

It was getting late and Mariana and Jude were setting up blankets in the living room. I was so nervous. What if she said no? Then what? I have to love with her as a sister.  
"Brandon. Stop. You now she's gonna say yes." Mariana said.  
"Say yes to what?" Jude asked walking over to us.  
"Umm the dress. That's what Mariana wants to watch tonight." I saved.  
"Ok!" Jude replied as he happily walked over to the couch.  
"Good luck. You won't need it." She said with a smirk.  
I knocked lightly on Callie's door.  
"Come in."  
I walked in and saw her laying there with all her pillows watching Netflix on the iPad. She had her comforter on and another fleece blanket.  
"Hey babe." She said looking up at me. Suddenly the ring in my pocket felt very heavy. Even though it was only and size 5.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Care if I join you?" I asked.  
"No not at all." She said scooting over. I laid down next to her and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my chest and cuddled into my side. I put the iPad on my stomach. She was watching Captain America. (I'm the star spangled man with the plan. Pew pew Murica!) I hope she can't feel my heart beating at the speed of light.  
"Hey Callie?"  
"Yeah?" She asked looking up at me from my chest.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Yeah." She replied slightly confused.  
"Well there's only one way for us to be together and you to stay in the family." I said sitting up. She moved off my chest, paused the movie,and looked at me.  
"Ok?"  
"That is for you to make me the happiest man in the world."  
"What Brandon I'm confused." She said running a hand threw her hair.  
I took the ring out of my pocket and said a quick prayer.  
"Colleen Elizabeth Jacob. Will you marry me?"  
"Whoa." She said looking at the ring.  
"Wait how is this possible?"she asked.  
"Don't worry. Stef Lena and I worked every thing out. Right now you are a ward of the state. No guardians or anything. Now in the state of California if we see a consular and stand before an official judge with one parent present we can apply for a marriage license and then Lena's dad can marry us in the back yard." I told her taking her hand in mine.  
"Callie I love you more than anyone else in this world. Please say yes."  
"Well I don't know... Just kidding of course ill marry you Brandon!" She said. I grabbed her and kissed her. We pulled apart and I put the ring on her finger.  
"CFE?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Well you are going to be a Foster soon." I said.  
"That is true."  
"Alright. Let's finish the movie." I said putting my arm around her.  
She put her head back on my chest and before the movie was even over she was asleep. I kissed her head and went to sleep to. Thinking about what our future was going to be like. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon's POV:

It was time to start planning the wedding. It had to happen soon while Callie was still a ward of the state. Once she married me, well, it was almost liked she belonged to me. First before any planning we had to see a counselor. We had scheduled a meeting with one today. I went and knocked on Callie's door to see if she was ready.

"Hey!" She said as she emerged from the door. She placed her hands around my neck and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"EEP! Brallie!" Mariana squealed from the room.

Me and Callie seperated smiling at each other. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the car. Once we were in the car and our seat belts were buckled I took one of her hands in mine and kept the other on the wheel.

"So what do you think this is gonna be like?" She asked gingerly.

"I don't know. Lena said that the lady we were set up with is just going to ask us some questions. See if we are mature enough. See if we are ready to get married or not." I told her.

"Ok. I'm a little nervous." She added.

"Yeah me too but we'll be fine. We just have to show her how much we love each other and that we're mature enough for marriage."

"But what about my records?" I could tell in her voice she was scared.

"Don't worry about that."

"Hi. My name is Dr. Groves. I'm just gonna ask you two some questions about life choices and such. You are?" She was a tall skinny woman. She wore thin framed blue glasses and had her auburn hair up in a bun.

We sat on a red leather couch. I had one arm around Callie and I put my hand just above her knee.

"I'm Callie. This is Brandon."

"How old are you both?" Dr. Groves asked.

"We're both 16." I answered.

"Why do you two want to get married?"

"We love each other a lot and we know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together." Callie said looking at me and smiling.

"Marriage is a big thing. You will never be able to be with anyone else." Dr. Groves mentioned.

"I don't wanna be." I told her.

"Alright. Just checking."

"It seems to me you two really love each other. So you have my approval." She said as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"When you go see a judge yougive them this and then you wait for his ruling. When you appear in front of the judge one you your parents must be present. You must have both of your birth certificates."

"Thank you." I said standing and shaking her hand. I but my hand around Callie's waist and led her back out to the car. Once we were outside I lightly pushed her against the side of the car. She looked up and me and put her arms around my back. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Callie. I love you so much. You have no idea. You are my whole world. I would do anything for you. Mrs. Foster."

"I do like the sound of that." She giggled.

"You don't undertand. I never. Ever. Ever. Want to lose you. Colleen Elizabeth Foster I love you and I will a million years after forever." With that I kissed her.

We are appearing in front of the judge in 2 hours. I got dressed in nice black dress pants and dress shoes. I tied my purple tie around the color of my light blue button up. I was nervous. Callie, being once a foster child and now a ward of the state, was known by her file. Saying she had a romantic relationship with her foster brother. Which is bull because he was an asshole and if he came near my wife again I would make him sorry. My wife. I really love saying that. My beautiful wife Callie. I can't wait until it's official. But first we have to get past the judge. Callie was more nervous than I was. She came down stairs wearing a wine colored tank top sleeved dress with a black belt under her bust. It came just below her knees. She wore 3 inch high heels. I raised an eye brow at those.

"Go high or go home." Was all she replied with her hair was curled and the front sides pulled to the back.

I walked over and slipped my hands around her lower back.

"You look amazing."

"Not too bad yourself Foster."

"All right. Car now or were gonna be late." Stef said. She was the one appearing in front if the judge with us. She wore a blue short sleeved dress and black flats.

"Good luck." Lena said as she held the door open for us. I sat in the back and let Callie sit in the front. The car sat in a nervous silence.

Stef took a deep breath.

"You know it's gonna be fine. The judge will find you fit to marriage and then next week you two will get married and it will be fine. Ok?"

"Yeah. I hope." Callie said. I wanted to take her hand and comfort her but I couldn't.

We pulled up at the court house. I got out and opened Callie's door for her. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and rested the side of my face on her head.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

"I hope. Brandon. This is our only hope. If the judge deems us unfit then we can't be together." She said slightly panicked and looked up at me.

"If he deems us unfit then we will find another way."

"But this was the only way." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Then there's another only way. The only way is the one that works. I will never give up on us."

"I love you Brandon Jeffrey Foster."

"I love you too Callie Bear. Now come on. Let's go."

We walked in and stood right in front of the judge.

"Brandon Foster and Callie Jacob."

"Yes sir. That's us." I said. I held Callie's hand. I felt it sweating. I gave it a squeeze.

"You two want to be married but are under age. Who is the parent present?" He asked.

"That's me. Stefanie Foster."

"Now ma'am. Do you think these two are fit to be married?"

"Yes your honor I truly believe that. They love each other."

"Alright. I've come to my ruling." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Callie. I couldn't help myself. My girl needed me. I pulled her into my side and put my hand on her hip.

"My ruling is that you two are fit to be married."

Callie let out a sigh of relief and started crying. Stef had a giant smile on her face. I have Callie a giant hug and then I kissed her. We pulled apart and both hugged Stef at the same time.

"B, Callie, hang back for a second." Stef said after dinner.

"Ok. " Callie said as she sat back down. I stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Lena and I have both discussed it. Throughly. And we think it would be alright if you, Callie, moved into Brandon's room." Stef said.

"Really?" Callie asked completely shocked.

"Yes. Just don't break our trust. You know what I'm talking about." Lena said.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed up to my room. I changed into green flannel pants and a navy shirt. After a few minutes Callie walked in.

"Hey baby." I said. She was wearing lose gray sweat pants and a black tank top. Her hair was down in curls.

"Hi there. I figured I would sleep in here tonight and move my stuff tomorrow."

"That sounds fine to me Callie Bear."

I turned out the light and got in bed. I held the cover out for her. She joined me. We were both laying on our sides and I wrapped my arms around her.

"So. About breaking the trust..." I started.

"I don't want to. I've always wanted to wait till I was married but I don't know if I'll even be ready then. After everything that happened with Liam. I'm sorry Brandon. I'm really really sorry."

"Stop. That's fine. I will wait as long as you need me too. I promise. I understand completley and I don't want to rush or pressure you."

"I love you with all my heart Brandon."

"I love you too Colleen."

"Really? The full name?"

"I love it. I love you." I said kissing her nose.

"I love you too Brandeen."

"Brandeen?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Goodnight Callie."


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon's POV:

It's time to plan the wedding. We have 4 days. Were getting married on the 13th of January. (Teehee) We are just having a small wedding in the back yard with only family. We invited all three sets of my grandparents. All were coming. Except for Stef's dad. We didn't even invite him. Callie said he would most likely be against under age marriage too. We wanted people there who loved us and were happy for us.

Lena's dad of course was going to marry us. We didn't even have to ask.

"Hey Jesus."

"Yeah man?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. Who else would I ask?"

"I would love to man. I'm so happy for you and Callie. I've never seen either of you happier than when you're with each other." He said hugging me.

"Jude. Will you be the ring bearer?"

"I would be honored." He said with a smile.

I gave him a hug and then went to mine and Callie's room to talk to her about other details.

"Hey babe." I said walking in. She was wearing black yoga pants and a lose fitted baby blue tee shirt. Her hair was in a side fishtail resting on her right shoulder. I laid down in the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"So. I was wondering. Who do you want to walk you down the isle?"

"I have this thought. What if Lena walked you down and then Stef walked me down?" She asked.

"I like that and I think they will too." I stood and offered her my hand.

"Let's go ask."

"Hey moms?"

"Yeah B." Stef said.

"Lena, would you walk me down the isle?" I asked.

"Of course if that's what you want."

"Stef, will you walk me down the isle?" Callie asked my mom.

"I would love you." Callie smiled at me. Everything was coming together just fine.

Callie's POV:

I had to get my dress. I had 4 days. That's it. I went to the one person who would have all the answers.

"Hey Mari?" I asked walking in her room.

"Yeah." She said putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Are you serious?" She asked. She looked completely shocked.

"Well you are my sister and my best friend I would be thrilled to stand beside you at the alter."

"I also need your help to find a dress. There's not enough time to get a real wedding dress and they are way too expensive." I told her.

"What if we got you a white prom dress?" She suggested.

"That sounds great. Moms gave me 150 dollar budget for the dress."

"Well then let's go to the mall."

Stef, Lena, and Mariana all came to look with me. It was harder than you would think to find a white prom dress. It's not prom season.

"Long or short?" Mariana asked.

"Long preferably. All of these are too short."

We had picked out around 5 long white dresses. Me and Mari went into the dressing room to start trying them one.

The first one didn't even fit. The second one was really pretty. Long and flowing bottom with slight sparkle and the bust had silver jewels. I went out to show the moms. Only problem was before I could step up on the platform in front if them I tripped. The bottom was way too long. Mari helped me up and took my back into the room to try on the other ones. Nothing was right and I was starting to get upset. I put my yoga pants and tee shirt back and sat down.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Hey Mari. Put this one on her." Stef said handing Mari a dress. I stood up and put in on. It was perfect. Thick tank too sleeve white dress with lace leaf pattern on it. The neck line was high up close to my neck and from there to the bottom of my chest the leaves were bedazzled. (Sydney Sierota's dress which you can see on her Instagram. /sydneysierota) I loved it. I stepped out and Lena and Stef had amazed looks in their eyes.

"I know it's short but I love it." Lena said.

It was short but not too short. It reached the top of my knees.

"I love it. I think this is the dress."

"How much?"

I looked at the tag. "Only 80 dollars."

"Sold."

We looked around and found orange wedges that I loved. I also got an orange garder. I was so excited. Once we got home Mariana put it in her room so Brandon wouldn't see it. The boys were going to wear what they wore to moms' wedding only with different shirts underneath. This time they would be light orange. My favorite color. The flowers were orange forget me nots. Mariana had gotten a short busted orange dress and white heels. We got Brandon a thick silver band ring with his intitals on it and mine on the inside. We gave that and my ring to Jude. I was gonna use the same ring he proposed with as my wedding ring. I loved it so much and I didn't want to spend the money on a diamond. I was so excited. Everything was going as planned.

I went into mine and Brandon's room to get ready for bed when there was a knock on my door. Stef came in.

"Hi dear. I wanted to make sure you have everything."

"Yeah. Dress. Shoes. Rings. Garder. Flowers." I said. We both sat on the bed.

"No. Not those things." I looked at her confused.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed something blue."

"Oh shit. I forgot all about that."

"Well. Come down stairs with me. You, me, Lena, and my mom will find what we need."

We were all sitting at the table trying to find what needed.

"Blue. Blue something blue." Lena pondered.

"My rings! I have two sapphire rings. I never take them off. The top one is one I got for my 13th birthday. The bottom was my moms. That could be my something old. She got it for her first Mother's Day after she had me. She gave it to me when I was 13 because she got new ones with hers mine and Jude's birthstones." I told everyone.

"That works." Lena said.

"But we still need something borrowed and something new." Stef's mom said.

"Well I think I have the perfect something borrowed." Lena said. She pulled out a blue velvet box.

"A diamond bracelet to go with the silver bedazzelment on your dress." She explained as she opened the box. It was beautiful and simple.

"It's perfect. Thank you Lena." I said as she handed me the box.

"Now something new." Stef said.

"My shoes?"

"Yes that works." Stef said.

"Alright then thank you guys." I have them all hugs then went back up stairs. Brandon was already in bed playing on his phone when I walked in. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. I was wearing my same shirt from earlier and yoga shorts.

"Hey babe. Everything go good today?" He asked while he held up the cover for me to join him. I turned out the light and them cuddled into his side.

**"Yep. We got everything ready. I can't wait for the wedding."**


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon POV:

Today was the day. I never would have thought I would be getting married at a mere age of 16. But, I love Callie more than anything and I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I spent the night at my dads last night since it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding. He asked me many times if I was sure I wanted to get married. If I was sure I loved Callie enough to only be with her the rest of my life. I am. I will never want any other girl the way I do Callie. I was ready. Sure it may be hard. We are going to be a married couple living in a house with my moms, my brother and sister, and her little brother. Well now I guess it was our moms, our brothers, and our sister. Which made it even weirder. We would get through it though. It was 5:00 the wedding was in 3 hours. (TEEHEE I DID IT AGAIN) There really wasn't a lot to get ready. Not a lot of people were coming. The isle was set up. A long white velvet rug. Along with the few rows of white chairs. At the end of each row was a bucket(sorry don't know how to spell that fancy French are there 2 shift keys? SORRY) of orange Forget Me Nots. We had the same alter my moms had used. I stopped for a minute and imagined what it was going to be like seeing my mom walking the love of my life down the aisle.

"Hey man come on! Time to get you ready!" Jesus said. I followed him upstairs to my room hearing a squeal from Mariana.

Callie POV:

Today was the day. I never thought about what my wedding day would be like as a child. Never really thought I would really have one. Especially not at 16. Oh well. I found the right guy and thats all that matters. It was time to start getting ready. I sat on my bed and Lena and Mariana did my makeup.

"Classic look for you. Light black smokey eye. Winged liner. I found this nice orange blush and red lip stick." Lena said seeing my hesitation in my eyes. I never really was a big fan of makeup.

"You are going to look so gorgeous." Mariana said with a cheeky smile.

When they were done Stef came in.

"Come on. I'm doing your hair. Let's sneak into the bathroom. Mari go tell the boys no leaving Brandon's room until you give them the okay.''

We went into the bathroom and I sat down on the toilet lid. Stef turned on the curling wand then sat in the edge of the tub.

"Now are you sure you're ready for this? No cold feet at all?" She asked with that mom look mom look in her eyes.

"Yes. I am. I'm really nervous though. I mean what if I fall? Or what if my lipstick is smudged and I look like the Joker?"

"Mariana will not let that happen I assure you. And don't you worry about falling. I'll be there to catch you. Now lets curl your hair."

Mariana POV:

''I'm gonna go get some snacks for Callie. Helps with the nerves." Lena said as she left my room. While I was alone and waiting I decided to check my Twitter and see what was happening. I saw Brandon had tweeted, "Today is the day I marry the love of my life. I love you and I miss you baby. CallieBeth04" (This is a real roleplay account I run. Follow me)

"Awe!" I said to myself but then I scrolled down. Talya had something to say to the world too.

"The only reason anyone would get married so young is for ONE reason. That being that the blushing bride is more like the baby bump bride." Oh no. My stomach dropped. At least 50 people had favored and there were 3 times that in comments. This is not good. I got up and went to get Jesus.

I didn't even knock on the door I just stuck my head in. This was a freaking emergency.

"Jesus can I see you in the living room half past right now?"

"Ahh sure?"

''Dude Talya is starting stuff online. Whatever you do don't let Brandon on his phone. I already hid Callie's in the bed frame.''

"This b is not about to ruin the best day of my brother's life." Jesus said.

Callie POV:

Once Stef was done curling my hair 35 minutes later she lightly brushed it then took the front hairs right by my face and pinned them back against my head.

"Lena dear is the hair piece ready?" She called out.

"Sure is! Here you go." Lena said is she brought in a long clip with orange Forget Me Nots attached. She put it on top of where the pins were.

"Time to get dressed!" Mariana called from our room. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

I stepped into the dress and Stef zipped it up. I felt like a princess for the first time in my life.

"Alright. We need to head down. Lena you go get Brandon and wait by the door. Callie and I will wait at the top of the stairs while you and him wait by the door. Once you two walk out and Brandon is at the altar then I'll walk Callie down." Stef said.

"Alright." Lena said heading to Brandon's room.

We got the ok and headed down stairs.

"Callie. I want you to know that I love you as if you were my own. I am so proud of you and happy you are going to be apart of the family. Now, I do have to ask. Any cold feet?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'm ready."

"Alright."

Brandon POV:

I was waiting at the isle. I saw Jesus walk down. Then Mariana, followed by Jude. They all looked so happy. I heard the music change and our few guests stood and turned. Then on my mom's arm was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the whole world. Callie. She looked amazing and I loved the orange accents. They showed her personality. Stef kissed her on the check then gave me a look and stood on the other side of Marinara.

"Alright you two. I guess that online ministry really came in handy huh? Well now it is time for you to recite your vows. Lady's first." Lena's dad said. I turned to Callie and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Brandon, it hasn't been that long that we've known each other. But, I knew from the first time you looked at me that there was something between us. I tried to fight it for so long but finally I couldn't anymore. Well then I messed things up and made a lot of people mad. But you were always there. Always. Brandon I love you with all my heart and soul and I could not think of a better way to become a Foster then by becoming your wife. I promise to always stay true to you. To always stand by you even when you get stubborn. I promise to always love you. I give my heart to you with the promise of forever and longer. "

''Now top that Brandon." My grandpa said.

I laughed and then I began.

"Callie. Where to even begin with you. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the only girl for me. You are my definition of perfection. My definition of paradise is spending the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you 4 years after forever. I promise to be the one you can always confide in and trust. I promise that my whole life it will be you and only you. I love you more than anything. You are my life. I will take your heart and keep it safe forever. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. I love you Callie Bear." She grinned at me ear to ear. We turned back to my grandpa for the I do's.

"Now do you, Brandon Jeffery Foster, take this women, Colleen Annabelle-"

"It's Elizabeth dad." Lena

''I'm sorry. Colleen Elizabeth Jacob, to be your lawfully wedded wife?''

"I do."

"And do you, Colleen Elizabeth Jacob, take this man, Brandon Jeffery Foster, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I give you Mr. and Mrs. Foster. You may now kiss the bride."

I held Callie's face in my hands and kissed her I could feel her grinning through the kiss. It happened. It actually happened. We got married.

Mariana's POV:

It was time for my Maid of honor speech to Callie. To be honest I'm really nervous. I've never done anything like this before.

"Ok. Since I'm the maid of honor I had to make a speech about the beautiful bride.

Well Callie when you first came to live with us we didn't get along and we didn't even like each other. I wasn't used to having to share my room or having another person using the bathroom. There were tons of fights and yelling. When you ran away I was left without my best friend. I felt so lost and when you came back I was so happy. Callie you are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. You are so strong and intelligent. You are so sweet and funny. I'm so happy to have someone to dance around the house with me. Callie. Now you're my sister and I'm thrilled. You are my best friend Callie. You are Brandon belong together. I think everyone can agree with me when I say welcome to the family. You complete Brandon in ways no one else has been able to. If only a guy would look at me the way he looks at you. Brandon you have defiantly found a keeper. Never let her go. I love you guys!"

****

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy but let me know if I should continue and what you think. I had to include her speech I just had to. So please review and follow Callie on Twitter. 


End file.
